Talk:Storyline/@comment-107.5.54.160-20150224004714
I'm surprised the theory I'm about to say hasn't been mentioned at all. I have a theory that the whole game is just a symbolic for accepting fate. The girl was dead all along; she died when she fell through the window. However, she refuses to beleive she's dead, which is why in the game, she is anxious to get out at first. You're probably wondering where Deemo and the Masked Lady come in. First, Deemo's appearance and name suggests he is a demon of some type. (You could even say he's DEEMON! Get it?) Though his intentions and personality says otherwise. It's most likely that Deemo is an angel of death. This title balances out his angelic characteristics and demonic appearance. In the story, Deemo knows that the girl has to accept her fate at some point, and devises an elaborate plan to help her. This plan was to give her hope and promise her back to life - or in this case grow a tree to the top window - to trick her. He knew the tree was never going to get tall enough. But the lies would buy him time to let the girl accept her fate. This plays nicely into why the Masked Lady and Deemo "appear to be good friends." The Masked Lady represents fate itself. You never know where she's going to be, similar to how we will never know when we die. She hides her identity with a mask and thick robe, just like how we don't know what death is like and what comes after. This also explains the clock pendant. It's only a matter of time until you meet your fate. This could also be why the Masked Lady is not as kind to the girl as Deemo. If the girl really doesn't accept fate, this might offend the Masked Lady, and thus not accept her back. You're also probably wondering, if the girl is dead, then why can hospital noises be heard when tapping on the attic windows? I'm guessing that the girl died to something that made it look like she could be saved, so something like cancer, heart failure, or something that made her slip into a coma, like a car accident. (I also forgot to add that after tapping the window millions and millions of times she mentions seeing angels through the window) The way the songs are unlocked also support this theory. The earlier songs featuring the girl are Nine Point Eight, which clearly is meant to reflect her falling through the window, Undo, which I beleive represents her refusal to accept fate. She wants to UNDO everything to she wouldn't die. The other one I want to mention is Utopisphere. This song is most likely about running out of time and not being able to go back to fix your mistakes, as the most notible lines are "Time.. Doesn't stop" and "Prepare.. For doubts" At this point the girl is just frustrated with everything and is even more frustrated at the fact that she can do nothing about it. The later songs are Invite, Walking by the Sea, Beyond the Stratus, Angelic Sphere, and Magnolia. Invite doesn't prove much, but the title suggest the girl feels more welcome and invited to the castle. Walking by the Sea and Beyond the Stratus could represent how the girl has learned how to have fun in the new realm, as she becomes more accepting of it. Angelic Sphere... Well... Just think about it. Angels technically represent death, though the song is upbeat and happy. It could be a musical representation of the girl's acceptance. Lastly, we have Magnolia, which shows the girl sitting on grave. Since Magnolia is unlocked at the end of the game, this could tell us that the girl has finally accepted death and is ready to go heaven. I'm sure there are things I missed that might debunk this theory, but I really wanted to share it as it's a lot different from the others. Also, I got the basic theory from my brother who only told me this when I described the game to him, so that might have made me off track. But either way I'd love to know other's thoughts!